Recuerdos
by meorpe93
Summary: ¿que pasa si viste a alguien cuando eras menor de edad?,¿ que pasa si esa persona deberia estar muerta...y resulta que se mantiene tal y como lo habias visto antes? respuesta...sasukekun es vampirito sasuxsaku prologo
1. Dime que me conoces

Recuerdo

Merope93

**I: dime que me conoces  
(prologo)

* * *

**

Se quedo fría mirando la ventana del taxi

Era la replica exacta de él

_Idéntico_

Y para colmo el también la veía sorprendido

_Como si tuvieran conexión de miradas_

Y sin darse cuenta, el taxi avanzó tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que seguía el taxi

_Desesperado_

Tal vez en otra vida

Tal vez en algún _sueño_

En algún lugar remoto de su cerebro

Lo hacia recordar a él

_Idéntico_

_Idéntico_

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando

¿A quien diablos se parecía aquel hombre?

¿Alguna vez lo había imaginado?

¿Fue en su niñez?

Parecía que ere un deja vu tan grande

Que hasta él la veía así

Un solo suspiro salio de su boca

Ese cabello tan negro como una noche sin luna ni estrellas, los ojos tan indiferentes a todos, pero que podría estar segura, que tenia una pizca de tierno, esa piel tan tan blanca, que podría llegar a jurar que era…

_Olvídalo_

Es solo un recuerdo

No, no es solo un recuerdo

_Son demasiados recuerdos_

Suspiro otra vez

-"son cinco dólares"-dijo el taxista deteniendo el automóvil

-"guarda el cambio"-dijo ella entregándole dinero

Cuando puso su pie en la acera de la calle

Llovía torrencialmente

Camino cabiéndose como la gente alrededor

_Todos gris_

_En un día normalmente gris_

_Todos con caras negras_

_Todos con miradas bajas_

Entro al edificio gris que parecía una torre sin fin

Tan alta, tan alta

-"buenos días sakura-chan"-grito el imperativo de su amigo

-"hola naruto¿Cómo va todo?"-dijo ella con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-"estaba editando el articulo y a neji le encantó, eres muy exigentes en tus documentales sakura-chan"-

-"si es cierto naruto, gracias por el cumplido, y dime¿ hay algo para hoy?"-

-"lo mismo de siempre, OVNIS, mujeres que aseguran escuchar "voces del más allá", lo típico"-

-"seguiré buscando algo interesante, no te preocupes"-

-"gracias sakura-chan, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo"-

-"anda tranquilo naruto"-

El único ser humano anti-gris

Tan hiperactivo y preguntón que daban ganas de conocerlo

_Una persona entera decidida y echa por emociones_

¿Dónde quedaron las malditas emociones?

Cartas, mails, su bandeja de entrada siempre llena

Y asi empezaba su día normal

_Tan gris como siempre

* * *

_fue un prologo super corto, tengo listo el otro capi asi que lo subo mañana, bye 


	2. Quiero decirte algo

Recuerdo

Merope93  
**II: quiero decirte algo

* * *

**

Hora de almuerzo o merienda

La sagrada hora de respirar

Cuando el sol todavía calienta un poco los cuerpos fríos que se mueven sin importarle el resto

_Eran marionetas_

Ella siempre solía ver la gente así

_Caminar sin rumbo _

-"hey¿te pasa algo?"-pregunto neji entrando a su oficina-"te veo más distraída que siempre"-dijo lo ultimo con un tono de sarcasmo característico de el

-"¿Qué siempre?, yo casi nunca estoy distraída"- dijo un poco fría

-"en tus reportes no das a conocer eso, todo lo contrario, eres una persona muy firme, pero siempre que te distraes, o piensas en "algo""-remarcando la palabra-"terminas con esa mirada melancólica que podría jurar que piensas en algo tan pero tan negro"-

-"¿sabes?, eres muy figón, ese es tu problema… ¿Qué "negro", podría estar mirando yo¡JA!, neji no me hagas reír"-

-"por que soy figón me doy cuenta, tomate el día"-diciendo esto salio

-"pero neji, yo…"-

-"te dije que te tomas el día…"-ya en el pasillo

-"idiota"-murmuro deslizándose en la silla

-"no creas que no escuche eso sakura"-

Sakura rió un poco y mira hacia su cuaderno

Empezó a ojearlo cuando…

_-"mamá"-grita __eufórica esa niña._

_-"hija…hija…cuida a tu hermana por favor"-_

_-"!mamá, no saltes mamá¡no te quiero perder mamá!"-gritaba con lagrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas_

_-"hija…estaré bien"-decía su madre_

_Salio corriendo de la pieza que salía unas gruesas y fuertes llamas rojas _

_Amor  
el amor se encuentra en ti  
solo para recordarte a ti_

_Quien eres tú_

_-"!MAMA!"-grito su hija quien vio como esa mujer __caía en medio de la puerta y su cuerpo inmóvil era devorado por las llamas_

_**-"tranquila chica yo te sacare de…"-**_

-"SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA, RESPONDE"-grita el enérgico de naruto meciendo a sakura

-"he..que…naruto"-logro auricular sakura

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa?,¿Quién esta muerto en llamas?,¿sakura-chan estas bien?"-decía naruto

_Se le salieron palabras __demás_

_mantén eso__ o  
el amor se marchitara  
si tu no lo compartes  
toma lo que quieres conseguir_

-"lo siento naruto si te preocupe, tuve una pesadilla, y me estaba acordando, solo eso, necesito vacaciones"-empezó a reírse

Como mentía tan bien, su amigo se la trago

El también empezó a reírse

-"si necesitas ayudar solo llámame, estaré con mi celular…también algún problema mi casa tiene…"-

-"descuida sakura-chan, lo puedo hacer"-

-"…gracias naruto"-dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la oficina

Cuando ella iba en el pasillo naruto miro melancólicamente hacia su escritorio

_-"sasuke-kun no te deja en paz ¿no?"-_

Estaba afuera y había parado de llover

No todo se veía tan negro como siempre

Ahora, es más, podría jurar que se sentía con todo el ánimo del mundo.

_La vida de colores_

_T__odos van reirán_

_Todos van a llorar__  
asegura lo que te pueden dañar  
para que le de una esperanza  
esa es la __**pequeña cosa llamada amor**_

Iba caminando hacia un lugar donde vendieran un café que levantara muertos cuando

_Lo vio_

Estaba tan impacable como la ultima vez

_¡mama!_

Sacudió la cabeza

_No te mueras mamá_

Se dio media vuelta

_¿q__ue voy hacer sin ti?_

Y empezó a caminar

_Cuida a tu hermana_

Ella esta muerta

_Yo te saco de aquí_

¿Quién eres tú?

Empezó a correr

Porque, porque, porque, cinco mill por que

Y ninguno tenia su respuesta

_Diecisiete años_ buscando una respuestas

Libros, paginas, bibliotecas, paginas enumeradas, café, noche

Y nada tenia sentido

-"oye oye"-decia el hombre de atrás, _él_

Sakura corria con todo o que daban sus pierna, hasta que se metio en el metro

Ahí habia mucha gente, y ella corria demasiado rapido, pagó y saltó en la paranca para que la dejaran entrar, el guardia se dio ceunta de esto y empezo a perseguirla

Para su salvación, y la perdición de los dos hombres, venia llegando un subterraneo que se paro justo delante de sakura.

Ella sin dudarlo se metio con toda la gente adentro y se mezclo, se tomo su largo cabello para que pasara un poco desapercibido

Podría jurar que hasta un daltonico podría detectarla con ese color de pelo tan chillon

_Rosa_

Las puertas se estaban cerrando y el metro partio

Un tercer suspiro salio de sus labios ese día

Estaba a salvo

Aunque ni ella sabia porque habia corrido así

Ya cuando estaba calmada vio la hora

3:45

Era un poco tarde y ni siquiera sabia el metro adonde la llevaba

Estaba tan asustada que no se dio ceunta que el metro la llebaba a lugar opuesto de su casa

Y ahí fue cuando ocurrió el pánico y no fue lo peor…

-"buenas tardes clientes del metro, les advertimos todos los pasajeros abordos de este carriel, tengan la amabilidad de bajarse porque es la ultima estación"-

u…¿ultima…esta…estación?

Se bajo, y podu concluir que era la última estación

Rayos…

Un poco más y llgaba al aeropuerto

Y en la ultima estación, no solia…pasar muchos carrieles.

En esos casos bendijo su celular por lo bajo

Empezó a buscarlo en su cartera, y no lo encontró

Se busco en los bolsillos, cierres, se palpo

Nada

Doblemente rayos

Lo dejo en su oficina y hasta podría jurar que naruto la estaria llamando…y como no contestaba…

Más si lo tenia en silencio…

Lo unicoque queda

Es salir.

_rumorean detrás de ti  
por que tu no das suficiente_

para su sorpresa, no estaba en la ciudad,estaba en un bonito y verdoso bosque

para su mayor "gratificación" no tenia ni selular

y de dinero no disponia de todo el oro del mundo

no sabia donde estaba

y se hacia cada vez tarde

havia vivido cinco años en esa ciudad

pero no conocia todas las rutas del metro

tampoco de autobuses

y justo le toco ir a la ultima estación

¿podría pasarle algo peor que eso?

Si si podía

Porque justo en ese lugar

Empezó a llover.

Y como si fuera poco ella tambien llovia

_L__loraba_

4:03

Sakura estaba abrasada de si en una banca en un florido y desertico parque (no creo que se lo imaginen) llovia torrencialmente y ella estaba congelada de frio mirando hacia abajo mirando el pasto florecer en sus pies.

Estaba tan sumidas en sus pensamientos que no sabia si alguen se acercaba

Estamos en la calle noventa y tres que intercede con Balmaceda donde acaba de ocurrir una tragico accidente, un departamento de este gan edificio incendio a las 5:45 de esta mañana, las causas todavía se investigan pero creemos que fue _intencional_

-"ven, yo te sacare de aquí"-

-"mi mama, mi mama esta muerta…"-decia llorrando una niñita

-"ven..tu madre se pondra bien"-

-"mi padre fue mi padre fue"-

En el edificio hasta ahora se encuentra una modesta familia, una madre con sus dos hijas, la madre fue identificada como sara haruno sus hija yasen adentro del departamento quemado y u hombre valientemente las fue a salvar

-"como…¿Cómo se llama usted?"-

-"¿yo?...pues…sasuke…sasuke uchiha"-

-"saske-kun"-

-"hey...niña…¿estas bien?"-decia un anciano parado con un paranguas-" no es seguro que estes aquí"-

-"yo…"-murmuro sakura subiendo la cabeza-"disculpeme si lo moleste…es que…yo estoy perdida"-ahí se dio ceunta que no habia que confiarse en desconocidos. Fue un error grande. Pero extrañamente ese señor le daba confianza.

-"ah..chiquita…¿A dónde quieres llegar?, yo te puedo llevar en mi auto…pues ahí te mueres de frio…"-dijo el señor amablemente-"este no es un barrio muy seguro, ven vamonos"-

-"usted…¿usted aria eso por mi?"-dijo sakura cabisbaja

-"claro…ven toma el paraguas para no mojarte más."-

Sakura lo tomo y se fue con él en su auto.

Se fueron hablando en el auto. Escuchando musica agradable y lenta digna de un ansiano como él.

Sakura por parte estaba feliz, por que después de media hora de viaje veía su casa.

-"gracias hunk, se pasó"-

-"de anda sakura, cuando quieras, adios"-

-"adios y gracias"

Y haci partio el auto. Se dirigio alasencsor y marco el ya gastado número 5 del departamento, se prendio la lucesita y empzo a moverse, se miro al espejo

-"se me corrio todo el maquillaje"-decia feliz, pensando en tomarse una larga y calentita ducha para tomarse después su tan merecido café que revivia muertos para dormir todas las horas que no habia dormido en todo el año

O eso pensaba

Y cuando habrio la puerta…

Mama

No

Yo te ayudo

Calle noventa y tres con Balmaceda

5:45

**Fue intencional**

-"sasuke-kun"-abrió los ojos la chica y dejo caer sus llaves.

* * *

si quieren bajar la canción que traduci (si esta en ingles) se llama **the thing abaut love **- alicia keys, les agradeceria que dejaran rewie! adios

Merope


End file.
